


The Truth, and What Comes After

by RebelNoun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelNoun/pseuds/RebelNoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma has his doubts concerning his actions with one person in particular as of late. Some things go according to plan, others don't. But that's just the way life goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth, and What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based off of the S support for Ryoma and F!Corrin. If you haven't done an S support with any of the Hoshidan siblings, please don't read this unless you don't mind being spoiled.

            There she sat, her toes dipping into the still waters of the lake, head tilted back and shoulders at ease. It had been quite some time that Ryoma had been able to see her like this, and he couldn’t keep himself from thinking how carefree she looked, how innocent, how…beautiful?

            Ryoma shook his head. Odds were that the feelings he had for Corrin wouldn’t be reciprocated. She had no idea of her lineage, anyway, and he was unsure if she would believe him if he told her the truth. He let out a sigh, wondering if he was wrong in giving her the ring that had been a family heirloom. His life had been so full of what ifs recently, and in the past he had always been able to make the right decision, provided it involved battlefield tactics or leadership. But in the ways of love?

            Ryoma’s mind wandered back over the past months, and he knew there was something different with their interactions, even in the heat of battle. In the beginning, there was tension and worry and fear, but now their movements were graceful, bordering on intimate, and there was something else he couldn’t place. He couldn’t be sure if it was love or duty that kept her by his side, and his heart raced at the mere thought of finding out which.

            “Is something wrong?”

            His mind snapped back to the present at the sound of Corrin’s voice. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed her approach, nor that a single tear had traced a path down his cheek.

            “I-it’s…I’m sorry,” he managed to stutter. _Gods preserve me_ , he thought. His heart felt as though it was about to burst through his chest and his words caught in his throat.

            “Sorry? About what?” Corrin’s voice was soft with concern. She took his hand in hers and wiped the tear away, gently caressing his cheek. “You don’t have to be afraid to tell me, Ryoma. After all, I’m –”

            “Family, yes. About that…” Ryoma cleared his throat and shifted his gaze downward. He was less than proud of the secret he had kept, not just from Corrin, but from all of his birth siblings. He took a deep breath and continued. “I haven’t exactly been honest with you…or any of the others, really.”

            Corrin stepped back, her face twisted into a baffled expression. “What do you mean?” She sounded hurt, and she had every right to be.

            “It was Father’s wish for you to be kept in the dark like this,” he said. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks from embarrassment. “You see, when he and Queen Mikoto wed, you had already been born. We’re not actually related.” His voice trailed off when he saw the tears welling in Corrin’s eyes.

            “I…I don’t know what to think,” she muttered, tears streaming down her face. Ryoma held her close as she began to shudder, holding back sobs.

            “I’m so sorry,” he murmured as he stroked her hair. “I…I understand if you’re upset –”

            She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling. “No, no…it’s not that,” she said. “It’s just…He…he was willing to die for me, even though I wasn’t really his daughter…” She paused and stared into Ryoma’s eyes for a moment before asking, “Why tell me all of this now? Why go back on his wish?”

            His heart raced. Taking a breath to steady himself, he cupped her chin. “Because I fell in love with you.”

            Corrin stood in shock at that. “You…what?”

            “I understand if the feelings aren’t reciprocated,” he began, stepping away. “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling after I told you the truth, so if you don’t feel the same way…” He was interrupted when he felt her hand grasp his and pull him into a kiss.

            There was so much in that first kiss. Pain, relief, admiration, love. Truths that should have been spoken long ago, that _would_ have been spoken in a different time. Ryoma couldn’t keep himself from smiling, lifting Corrin and joining her in a chorus of laughter. Neither of them could remember the last time they had been this happy, with nary a care in the world.

            “So, I take it that’s a yes?” Ryoma’s eyes held a spark that had been missing since shortly after they had reunited.

            “Of course.”

* * *

 

            The wedding was a small affair, to be sure. One could hardly claim it to be official. They preferred it that way, chaos of the ongoing war notwithstanding.

            The two of them stood in Lilith’s temple, the small dragon being the only one they were willing to trust with the news – they didn’t need Jakob or Felicia accidentally mentioning a small detail to one of the siblings and causing a whole other ruckus for them to deal with. _No_ , Ryoma thought, _they will find out if – no, when we all make it out of this_.

            The moment of respite was well-deserved, Corrin knew, but it was still a pleasant surprise to see Ryoma out of armor. _To think I imagined him living in it, even sleeping in it_ , she thought, choking back a snort. It got them all giggling like school children, in spite of the pain of recent events. There was no way that they would deny themselves this moment of happiness, no matter how short, yet all of Lilith’s reaffirmation that word wouldn’t hit the troops did nothing to lessen Ryoma’s fears of such a thing becoming reality.

            “What will be will be, Ryoma,” Corrin said, gingerly taking his hands in hers. “No matter what will come to pass, I made a promise to you, to stand by you and support you in everything you do. Would you have it any other way?”

            Ryoma chuckled. “Of course not.” He brushed a strand of hair from Corrin’s face and nodded as Lilith started to speak her vows as a witness to the ceremony, if it could even be called that. _There will be plenty of time for fanfare when this is over_ , he thought, _though I’m not sure that I want it…not yet_. His expression became puzzled when he looked at Corrin, who appeared to be waiting for him to speak. _So much for being the pinnacle of perfection, to Takumi at least_. He took a deep breath and began. “For years, I couldn’t help but blame myself for everything that had happened, and for a while I started to think maybe you were gone forever. But then you came home. I didn’t know it then, but you would come to mean more to me than life itself. I would go through hell and back for you, if it meant that we could remain together. And I promise, no matter what may come, to stand by your side.”

            Corrin stared, admiration in her eyes. _I don’t think I can top that_ , she thought, _but it’s nice to know that he’s just as much of a sap as I am_. “I went through most of my life not knowing who my family was. I was content with my life, but I knew I didn’t really belong with my siblings in Nohr. And now, because of everything that’s happened in the past months, it’s become clear where I belong and who is part of my family. So I promise to never leave your side, the place where I belong, and aid you in your times of need.”

            Lilith smiled. “Well, unless you have more to say…” She trailed off when she realized that the two weren’t even listening to her, seeming to be lost in each other’s eyes. She chuckled. It had been a long time since she had seen her Corrin this happy. She let out a sigh, saying, “You may kiss.” _Well if that didn’t bring the two lovebirds out of their own world_ , she thought, amused. The three of them burst into a mess of laughter and joyful tears.

* * *

 

            “What do you mean, ‘they know’?!” Corrin buried her face into her pillow, attempting to hide the rosy flush rising to her cheeks. It did nothing for the shade of red tinting her ears, however.

            “Well, dear, you weren’t exactly being discreet,” Ryoma said. He was just as puzzled, and frustrated, as his wife. The more he thought on it, discretion shouldn’t have mattered – the world saw them as siblings, after all, and the affection displayed between them could be passed off as that. “Are you certain Lilith told no one of this?”

            “She understood how important it was to keep it quiet, yes,” Corrin replied. “There’s no way that…” She paused, realization dawning on her. “We drew the curtains.”

            “So what you’re saying is…”

            “Felicia!” She darted off in search of the pink-haired maid. She always had a talent for gossip that more often than not got those involved into mountains of trouble. Corrin froze when she saw her whispering into Sakura’s ear. _Oh no, no no no this is not good._ But it was too late; the eye contact had been made.

            “Hey! Corrin! Can I talk to you for a second?”

            “Uh, sure, if this is about Ryoma and myself I think it can wait…” Corrin stopped when she realized how confused Sakura was.

            “What do you mean, you and Ryoma?”

            _Oops_.

            Corrin glared at Felicia. _I’ll get her back for that, somehow_. “Uh…maybe some other time? When Ryoma’s here to talk about it with you?”

            Sakura giggled. Corrin hadn’t noticed Ryoma behind her, even if his shadow made his presence all the more obvious.

            “Wha – oh.” Corrin chuckled nervously. “Well…should you tell her, or should I?”

            Ryoma smiled. “I think you can tell her.”

            _Great_. “So, Sakura…you should probably know I’m not related to you.”

            Sakura tilted her head. “Really? But how do you know? Queen Mikoto and Father are both–”

            Ryoma shook his head. “Father told me about Corrin’s lineage. He didn’t want her to feel any less of a member of the family.”

            Sakura was still rather confused. “But…but what does this have to do with you and Corrin? What have you been trying to keep secret from us?”

            Ryoma and Corrin looked at each other, as if to confirm what they were to say. When they finally spoke, it was in unison. “We’re married.”

            Sakura stepped back, realizing the weight of what they just said. _Married? But…but that still makes her my sister, right?_ Her nose was crinkled as she thought about it, but then she smiled, a wide, beaming grin. “So you’re my sister after all! Can I tell the others?” She pouted in Ryoma’s direction. “Pleeeaaase?”

            The couple exchanged glances. “Well, Ryoma, I’m okay with it if you are. I think it’s time.” Ryoma nodded, following his sister as she skipped along to find Hinoka and Takumi. Corrin turned to Felicia with a playful gleam in her eye. “You know I’ll get you back for this, right? I know how you look at Takumi…”

            Felicia blushed, blood rushing to her cheeks, ears, and even her chest. “You wouldn’t.”

            “We’ll see.” Corrin laughed and walked away in search of her husband, eager to see the look on everyone’s faces. 

* * *

 

            Later that night, Ryoma found his wife lounging in the shadows cast by the cherry trees. The moonlight filtered through the blossoms, streaking the area a shade of pale pink. Bouts of laughter echoed from the mess hall, bringing a smile to his face. _To think I – no, we were afraid of what would happen_ , he thought. _And now look at all of us. Are you proud, Father?_

            “You know you can come sit, dear,” Corrin said, turning and patting the ground next to her. He obliged, and she rested her head on his chest, sighing deeply. “The moon is beautiful tonight, is it not?”

            Ryoma stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. “Not nearly as beautiful as you.”

            She chuckled and drew him into a deep kiss. “Unfortunately, we should probably be getting back to the party. Gods forbid they begin to miss the guests of honor.” She moved to stand up, but Ryoma beat her to it, scooping her up in his arms in the process and beginning to walk towards their private quarters.

            “They see us every day,” he said, a sly grin spreading across his face. “I think they can do without for one night.” As he closed the door behind them, he could hear the music and laughter even louder than before.

            _They can do without._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I primarily did this because I was disappointed in the lack of fluff with the Lobster Lord himself. I may or may not have been inspired. I'm still on the fence as to whether or not I want to do any follow-ups, so please feel free to leave some feedback.


End file.
